


Message of the Future

by hinotoriii



Series: Unbreakable Threads [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinotoriii/pseuds/hinotoriii
Summary: With the appearance of Morgan and the unexpected news that he was their son in another timeline, Chrom and Robin consider if maybe, they should consider it a sign of hope for their own dreams.





	Message of the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Another long buried drabble of mine found whilst clearing out and organising documents. It was intentionally meant to be a much bigger piece, but time has eluded me on where I was going with other scenarios this would have worked into. So, I've decided to share it as it is. 
> 
> Thank you, and I hope you enjoy ♥

The night they return to camp after searching an ancient abandoned temple is a strange one, not only for Robin herself, but also for the rest of her family.

After eating, Robin decides it would be best to retire to her own tent for the rest of the evening. She originally plans to pour over maps and routes for when they are to begin to move on the next morning until the light of her candle goes out, a habit that had developed with her ever since she had grown more comfortable with her role within their group.  She even goes as far as to retrieve one of the maps she requires from Frederick before his scheduled patrol of the grounds, bidding him a good evening when she leaves. Yet all of Robin’s plans fly out her mind the minute she closes her the entrance to her tent behind her and turns to find she has a visitor.

Lying upon her cot is her husband, Chrom, spread out and looking the picture of comfort. The armor that he wore earlier in the day had been removed, leaving him only in his royal blue clothes, and Robin notices that he’d removed his shoes from his feet also. His attention was settled upon a spot above him, watching idly as his hands fiddled with something he was holding, his thoughts far away in their own world. Robin took in the sight with a content smile, a sadness washing over her as she understands what it is that his mind is preoccupied with.

“You know …” She eventually begins after a long period of silence between the two of them. She begins to step into her makeshift room, walking slowly towards a small table that sits within and setting down the map she had asked Frederick for. “With the amount of times you’re in here, it would actually make more sense if we just had our own tent.”

Her words are humoured, a tease Robin knows Chrom would usually pick up on, choosing to respond in kind. Yet instead all he did was share a small humming sound to say he had heard her, one which told Robin that he hadn’t really taken in what she had been actually saying. She shakes her head to herself, reaching up with both hands to untie her hair from where it had been sitting at the top of her head all day.

“Although I suppose if we _did_ do that, all the other couples would be wanting their own joint tents too. Not that there’s any real problem with anyone sharing, of course –”

“Robin.”

Chrom’s voice is light when he interrupts her, and Robin freezes from where she’s sorting her hair out. She turns, facing where he’s still lying upon her cot, one hand gathered around some of her hair before she eventually pushes the long weight of it behind her shoulder.

“Yes, my love?” She asks.

Finally, Chrom looks away from the fixed point he’d been focusing on, his eyes meeting hers from where she stands a little way away. Robin gives him a small smile, noting the way that his eyes are searching hers, as if he were trying to look for something deeper.

“How are you acting so normal right now?”

“What do you mean?” Robin asks, tilting her head to one side and giving her husband a look of confusion. Chrom’s brow furrows deeply with his own bewilderment, and for a moment he pauses to consider his own thoughts, before leaning back against the pillows as a sigh passes his lips.

“What I mean is that we’ve just found out we have a _son_ , and it’s almost like someone told you we’re travelling to Ferox again tomorrow instead. It’s like the news doesn’t phase you at all.”

There’s a twisting sensation deep within the pit of Robin’s stomach with hearing Chrom’s words, and all of her own confusion and disbelief that she had felt settle inside here earlier that day begins to find its way to the surface of her emotions once again. She lets her eyes fall to where one of her hands lays upon the edge of the table she’s standing beside, until Robin pushes herself away and moves to the cot Chrom is laying across. Gingerly she sits at the edge close to where his legs lay, and Robin can feel more then see the way that Chrom tilts his head downwards to watch her.

“It does phase me,” Robin says, her eyes downcast as she stares at her hands. “It phases me a lot. The only way I’m really dealing with it all is by continuing on as if nothing has changed right now, at least until it really sinks in, I guess. Then I'll be panicking.”

“If it phases you then we should talk about it,” Chrom replies. Robin hears him shifting on the cot, sees as he carefully moves his legs as he sits up next to where Robin sits herself, turning to him when she feels the weight shift below her as he moves closer to her. He watches her again with curious eyes, reaching with one of his hands to clasp one of hers tightly. “Because this is phasing me and I _want_ to talk to you about it. I think we _need_ to before this overwhelms us.”

“What can we really talk about, Chrom? Morgan came from the future and found us, just as Lucina found and protected us for all those years.”

“It’s more than that. You know it is,” Chrom replies gently. He squeezes his hand where it meets hers, trying to reassure Robin and get her to open up more about the topic that lies before them. It’s something Robin isn’t sure she wants to voice though, because voicing it always makes the reality of which they live in so much more real, and that reality could oftentimes be painful. “Robin, love, if Morgan is from the same future as Lucina is, then maybe –”

“Then maybe I’m not broken and maybe I _can_ have other children. I _know_.” Robin interrupts. She tightly clenches her eyes closed and turns away from Chrom's gaze, finding it difficult to look at the rays of hope that remain hidden beneath her husband’s confusion. “You think I didn’t consider that too when he first ran to me and wrapped his arms around me in relief when we found him?”

“You’re not broken,” comes Chrom’s determined, almost scolding words. “You never have been, and I’ve never for one second thought you were. So don’t ever think that of yourself, especially not when it comes to this.” He pauses, reaching up with his free hand to thread his fingers through Robin’s hair, playing with it lightly. “I just don’t want you to rule the possibility of what him being here could mean for us out completely. We thought Lucina was going to be an impossibility for us before she was born healthily, maybe in the world their older versions come from we managed to strike lucky twice.”

Robin sighs, falling into her husband’s side as the movement of his fingers in her hair calmed her. Chrom moves the hand he has gripped on one of Robin’s to instead wrap around and pull her closer to himself, the two of them settling into each other’s familiarity and warmth.

“We don’t even know if he comes from the same future as Lucina,” Robin replies, her words softer than they had been moments before. “His memory is hazy about a lot of things. Besides knowing who I am and briefly recalling he has a sister, Morgan says he can’t seem to recall much more.”

“I know,” Chrom says, pressing a kiss against Robin’s hairline. “He doesn’t even remember me.”

Robin’s heart aches at hearing that. She knew before, of course, that Morgan had no recollection of his father, and she’d thought of a dozen possibilities why that might have been. But each and every one of those thoughts fizzled out of her mind the moment she caught Chrom’s expression the first time he saw and spoke to Morgan when they regrouped, the way that he grew crestfallen when Morgan had regretfully mentioned that he didn’t seem familiar to him in any way. Robin had wished she could have taken that pain away herself, or reached into Morgan’s mind and removed the block that seemed to erase all presence of his father. Perhaps that way their meeting would have felt more like a reunion, rather than one bewildering chain of events.

“He and Lucina were speaking earlier, apparently.” Chrom continues. “Lucina caught me when she saw me disappearing halfway through dinner, and she mentioned that Morgan was determined to work on trying to regain some of his memories. He’s going to be spending time with her in hopes of remembering more of their connection, and Lucina mentioned that he wanted to do the same with me to see if that helped to put anything into place for his memories.”

“I think that’s a great idea,” Robin responds, sharing a small smile with Chrom at the news. “He remembers more from his past than I ever did, so perhaps all it will really require is time to uncover the rest.”

“We seem to have a thing for finding amnesiacs. Or at least, I do,” Chrom says, letting out a slight chuckle with his words, his nose close to Robin’s cheek. “I’m beginning to think it might run in the family.”

Robin’s smile widens, and she moves her head away slightly so that she can look at him properly. After a pause she moves forward, pressing their lips together in a light kiss, relaxing the moment she picks up on Chrom responding to it. The kiss is but a chaste one, and before long she‘s pulling away once more, resting her forehead against her husbands.

“Do you really think we may be able to have another child now we know Morgan exists?” She asks, her voice quiet as a whisper, as if the two of them were sharing a deep secret with one another. Chrom moves a hand to brush against her cheek, letting it rest there and giving her a small smile of his own when Robin relaxes into the touch.

“Perhaps. I think him being here isn’t a coincidence. And as much as we still have to know about him, I heard him say Lucina was his ‘big sister’ earlier. At the very least, we know we didn’t lose him.”

The mention of the child they lost still tugs at the piece of her heart which had been taken along with them, but it’s a brief pain. Rather than the agony it would have brought them both in the past, time had healed enough that the memory remained like that of a dull ache, a deep scar that would never fully heal.

Chrom was right, however. Morgan had referred to himself as the younger brother to Lucina, which meant that he couldn’t have been that child. With that knowledge, even though Robin was reluctant to hope too strongly, she couldn’t ignore the slight possibility in what that could mean for the future of their family in this timeline.

“I hope you’re right. But I think for now, it’s the least of our concerns,” She opens her eyes from where they’d been closed, letting her attention focus on the man sitting across from her. “Right now, we should simply focus on helping _this_ Morgan with his memories.”

“And we will,” Chrom reassures. “Whatever it takes.”


End file.
